


Healing Process

by ignotumvirtus (aquivera)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquivera/pseuds/ignotumvirtus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Argo II lands, it's hard  for Percy and Annabeth to properly reunite with each other. Eventually they do carve out time for each other, in the privacy of Percy's praetor house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Process

She presses her fingers into the back of his shirt, taking a moment to enjoy the scent radiating off his skin. It's the first time Annabeth has felt calm in months, she's so lightheaded she fails to remember the exact time that they've spent apart.

Percy wraps his arms around her waist hoisting her up for a kiss. She grins, resting her thighs on his hips and pressing her mouth against his. His lips still have that almost aftertaste of salt water, and she curls her fingers into his hair. Annabeth can't bring herself to care about anyone else right at this moment. She's just so happy she's with him. That they're finally together again.

They break for air and Percy slides her down his body, keeping her as close as possible. Their breaths mingle as she feels his warmth radiating against her. She doesn't open her eyes. Not just yet. She needs a moment.

Percy's hands trail from her hips up to her cheeks, and he gently brushes away a tear. She didn't realize that she was crying. But the she hears it, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Percy presses his lips to her forehead, pushing her back into his chest.

"Annabeth," he says. And that's all he says. He's marveling about their moment too. Wondering how they got so lucky. Wondering how they ever managed to find each other again. "Annabeth," he repeats it, just because he likes the way her name rolls off his tongue. He kisses her hair, smelling the familiar scent of lemon soap. She's like home. No, she is home.

There's a small cough behind them, and Annabeth pulls away to peer behind Percy's shoulder. An olive-skinned girl of maybe thirteen and a Chinese boy of about sixteen stand arm in arm, shooting Percy the same yeah-we-get-that-you're-really-happy-but-who-exactly-is-she look.

And then Percy grins, that same cocky, proud as hell smirk he's always worn when he has Annabeth joined at his hip. He guides Annabeth closer to the pair, and Annabeth hurriedly wipes away her tears, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Annabeth," Percy chokes on her name, his voice thick with leftover emotion. He clears his throat, burning red in embarrassment. "Annabeth," he attempts again, this time sounding more sure of himself. "These are probably the best people you will ever meet, Frank and Hazel." The two give her identical smiles, but they're soft and caring smiles, not the cruel "Roman" ones she expected.

The exchange quick greetings before the camp is called to order, everyone meeting in a giant building to discuss matters. Annabeth's inner architect drools at the site of this camp, but it still feels foreign. Not like home. Percy squeezes her hand a makes a comment about the architecture but it's clear he has no clue what he's talking about.

Annabeth meets Percy's fellow praetor, Reyna, and despite the small bond the praetors share, Annabeth can almost always follow Reyna's eyes back to the same person: Jason. She sighs, silently praying to Aphrodite for this praetor, Piper, and Jason to all just have some peace.

The rest of the day speeds by, the Roman camp is quick to give the Greeks living quarters, supply all their needs, and show them around the camp. The tour would've been much more fascinating if Percy wasn't around to distract her, but Annabeth finds that she doesn't mind.

Annabeth had been given a two bedroom, one living room apartment place in a building right at the edge of camp, by the praetors' quarters. But after a unannounced change of roommates, she finds herself with her boyfriend in one of the praetor's quarters. Jason ended up with Piper in where Annabeth was supposed to stay, and Annabeth was quickly kicked out of her apartment with her luggage in hand.

At first all she can do is enjoy the architecture, the layout of the rooms, complete with a full bath and one master bedroom in the upper level, and a living room and kitchen in the lower level. Annabeth races upstairs to gawk at the red satin sheets that compliment the white pillows perfectly. She twirls in the room a couple of times just to take all of the details in. Of course, she fails to hear Percy close and lock the bedroom behind her. But she does catch the small chuckle he lets out while observing her childishness.

She runs to press her nose to the window that overlooks the Roman camp, smiling at the gorgeous night time view it gives her. Percy comes up behind her to press his chest into her back. His hands rest right above the zipper of her jeans. They are shaking but they gently undo the button at the top of her jeans. Annabeth sucks in a breath, but pushes back into him, encouraging him to keep going.

His fingers ghost up to the waistband, and her hands join him to push her jeans down to her ankles. Annabeth turns around to face Percy, stepping out her jeans in the process. Percy reaches down to finger the bottom of her top, and she nods curtly before raising her arms above her head. Almost too excitedly, Percy pulls the T-shirt off. He lets the article slip from his grasp, joining the pants on the floor. The two of them go still.

Annabeth just watches his face, trying to find his reaction. His face is blank though, from shock or something else, she wasn't sure. She has the urge to cave her body inward, but forces herself to stand straight and look right at Percy.

"Are you.. Are you sure? We don't have... Anything." Percy mutters, sounding extremely conflicted. Annabeth understands that, to a point. But then she remembers the wait, the way her body craved for his almost every single night. She remembers the way he used to rock her against his hips, the way they'd work together to hit that wonderful high. She remembers the small package that was in her luggage, the one she had bought and brought with her on a whim, on some stupid idea that she thought of while on one of those tangents she fell into when she wasn't busying herself with work. Annabeth was now grateful that her inner conscious was doing something right inside.

She walks past him to her luggage, and quietly pulls out the package. Percy's eyes grow wide, but then he shakes his head and laughs softly.

"Of course," he whispers. Walking over to her to take it from her hands. "Of course you would."

Annabeth embarrassingly recites the reasoning behind her purchase of the package. Percy laughs again, and kisses her on the lips, long, soft and sweet. He tosses the package to the edge of the bed before picking her up and throwing her on the middle of it. She sits up on her elbows to watch him untangle himself from the toga, then remove the rest of his clothes. Annabeth sits up and unhooks her bra, tossing it next to the fallen toga. She reaches for her panties, but Percy's fingers are already there, peeling them off and letting them drop to the floor. His hands separate her legs so he can rest between them, then he leans down to kiss her.

Annabeth moans loudly into the kiss, as his hands trail down to her breasts to tease them. She arches into his grasp, while he kneads her right breast while taking the left one into his mouth. Annabeth's sighs are getting progressively louder, and her pleasure almost peaks when Percy's mouth trails down her abdomen.

"Percy," she mumbles, reaching out to grab his face, but he bats her hands away and kisses the inside of her thigh. Annabeth trembles, he had moved so fast, and now he was down there.

"Annabeth," his breath is hot against her center. "Just let me... Worship you for once. Dammit. I haven't seen you in forever. I want to. I need to, please. Let me."

Her head falls back against the sheets and she sighs, submitting to him. Annabeth can feel him smirk against the inside of her thigh. His lips trail up to her core and she can feel his tongue slipping slowly into her. She gasps, grabbing at the sheets and arching her hips into his mouth.

Percy forces her hips back down with his hands, steadying and teasing her all at the same time. His strokes are lazy, completely avoiding clit and simply circling around, tasting her. He pulls away, grinning, cum dripping from his lips.

Licking them, he catches her eyes with his, "Tell me what you want." His fingers ghost back down and push into her quickly, pumping at a painfully slow pace.

Annabeth's hips arch again, and this time he lets them, marveling at her reaction to his touch. His thumb rubs her clit gently, but not hard enough to set her off.

"Percy," she sobs, grinding herself into his hand. He watches her transfixed, before gently pulling away again. She moans, at loss for a second before he grabs her chin and she is forced to focuses her gaze on him.

"Annabeth, tell me," he repeats. And she does, over and over again until his fingers are back inside of her pumping at an incredible speed, and his tongue is toying with her clit. She shudders, grinding herself into him.

"Percy, please. I- I want. No. I want-" she struggles to speak over his ministrations, but Percy knows. Again, he backs away from her to crawl up her body and capture her lips with his own. He kisses her hard while they both reach for the box, Annabeth opens it while Percy reaches to grab a wrapper. He breaks away from their kiss to rip open the package and Annabeth kisses his face while watching him warily.

There's a few more awkward moments before Percy kisses her again grabbing her hips to align them with his. He pushes into her gently at first but it's Annabeth who urges him to go faster, and he immediately obliges.

And for a second, to Percy it really is like being home. He relishes in the feeling for a few moments before pulling out to thrust into her again. Annabeth easily finds his rhythm and joins him, and it's such a familiar movement for the two of them that all they can do is enjoy it.

But eventually Percy's thrusts pick up speed and Annabeth is shaking just to catch up, He drives his hips into hers and she claws at his back to stay grounded. He can feel her high coming, but it's much farther than his. He reaches to rub her clit and continues to pound into her.

Soon she comes, but her scream is lost when he forces his tongue down her mouth. He groans as he releases right after her, still pumping into her until they both are wiped out.

Annabeth wraps her legs around his waist and press her to him, and Percy collapses, his elbows finally giving out. She runs her fingers into his sweat-soaked locks while he whispers sweet nothings into her shoulder. When he feels his strength coming back to him, he looks up at her. She gives him a worn-out smile, her lids are heavy with fatigue.

"I love you," he murmurs honestly before kissing her gently on the lips. Annabeth whispers the same three words back to him before he falls to the side of her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

They are both sweaty, too warm, and tired. But after being separated for so long, the only thing that feels right is being as close as possible.

It won't make up for the time they missed, but it will help the pair to heal just a bit faster.


End file.
